Il suffira d'un signe
by Shade-Lady
Summary: C'était une nuit banale, froide et glacée par la peur, comme toutes les nuits qui défilaient dans cette année interminable où le maître se tenait au-dessus du monde. Martha Jones, seul espoir d'une espèce en dérive, marchait dans la rue quand un post de télé eut soudain son attention. Le maître. Et avec lui, le docteur. Cela n'annonçait déjà rien de bon...


_One-Shot un peu plus long, pas de beaucoup... Basé dans l'épisode 13 de la saison 3, quand Martha doit faire son tour du monde pour arrêter le maître. J'aurais TEEEELLLLEEEMMMEEEENT voulu que le docteur ne soit pas transformé en vieux pépé durant cet épisode. TOUT aurait été tellement plus HOT entre lui et le maître ! Nan mais voilà, tu présente à une fan du DoctorxMaster le scénario de "le maître garde le docteur pendant un an avec lui sous son contrôle" il y aura FORCEMENT des images pas net qui vont naître dans son cerveau. Un an... nan mais un an ! Pendant un an, vous allez pas me dire que le maître à fais que jouer au bowling avec le siège roulant du docteur, nan ? J'suis assez frustré là-dessus, donc j'en ferais peut-être une fic, à l'occasion... mais commençons par celle-là d'abord !  
En espérant que vous apprécierez la lire ! =D_

* * *

Martha Jones avait trouvé refuge chez une vieille dame qui l'avait reconnu dans la rue, cette dernière l'ayant pour dire supplier de venir sous son toit. Bien qu'aux abords méfiante, Martha s'était vite laissé convaincre par la bonhommie de la vieille dame et s'était installer dans son salon, d'autant plus que dormir dans les recoins sombres des parcs commençaient à lui peser.

Elle marchait donc avec entrain vers l'épicerie que la dame lui avait indiqué pour préparer le repas du soir, la nuit s'étant emparée des rues en ayant effacés toute trace de vie. Pas un passant. Pas un piéton. En cette période de terreur, personne n'errait dans les rues aussi tard.

La jeune femme passa devant beaucoup de magasins fermés dont un d'électronique qu'elle ignora jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles captent quelque chose de cruellement familier. Elle se retourna vivement devant la vitrine, distinguant une télé mise en exposition qui diffusait un bien curieux programme.

Elle se précipita devant le magasin, collant ses mains au verre de la vitrine en écarquillant les yeux : c'était lui. Le maître.

—… et j'espère que vous ne placez pas beaucoup d'espoir en elle car d'après ce qu'un ami à moi m'a dit, c'est une incapable.

Apparemment, elle avait raté un bout de ce flash infos et se flagellait l'esprit pour ça. Si ça se trouve, des informations importantes sur les actions de ce tyran venaient d'être révélées.

Le maître était assied dans un fauteuil à roulette, souriant ironiquement à des blagues sur l'humanité que lui seul trouvait drôle. Son sourire se fit soudain plus espiègle tandis que son regard devint si intense que Martha ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir.

— Et maintenant, je m'adresse à elle personnellement. Martha, j'espère que tu m'écoute et que tu regardes attentivement ce qui va suivre, car vois-tu, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils derrière la vitrine, consciente qu'un cadeau de la part de ce psychopathe n'augurait vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien de bon.

Le maître fit un signe de main à quelqu'un d'hors champs de la caméra et quelques secondes plus tard un homme de main apparut, poussant devant lui un fauteuil handicapé qui contenait le corps vieillit du docteur. Martha crispa ses mains sur la vitre en voyant le visage ridé de son docteur être tourné vers la caméra, son souffle rauque et ses yeux fatigués faisant vraiment peine à voir.

— Regarde bien ton docteur, Martha ! Dit le maître en sortant son tournevis de sa poche. Car bientôt, tu vas retrouver l'homme que tu as délaissé il y a de ça quatre mois !

Le maître pointa alors son outil sur le docteur et l'activa, le vieux corps de ce dernier se tordant en tous sens autant que les sangles qui l'attachait à son fauteuil le lui permettaient.

Martha se crispa.

— Docteur !

Mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'entendre et continuait de se tordre dans sa chaise, jusqu'à ce que le maître juge bon d'arrêter son engin de malheur pour laisser le docteur respirer, tête basse, récupérant de sa nouvelle transformation.

Martha était toujours crisper contre la vitre, attendant de voir le visage de docteur pour constater les dégâts que le maître venait de lui ajouter aux supplices qu'il subissait déjà. Mais ce qu'elle vit la désarçonna, car quand le docteur releva la tête et offrit son visage à l'objectif de la caméra, elle ne vu que la peau lisse, tendu sur une mâchoire saillante du jeune homme qu'elle connaissait et désespérait revoir.

C'était lui. Le docteur. De retour ! Martha sentit son cœur s'emballer mais aucun sourire n'étira ses lèvre : cela cachait forcément quelque chose.

Le maître souriait toujours à la caméra, s'étant penché sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour pouvoir être cadré plus proche avec le docteur.

— Alors, contente de mon petit cadeau ? Tu voulais le revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Ton beau docteur que tu aimes tant.

— Martha ! Cria soudain le docteur à la caméra en se débattant contre ses sangles. Martha, écoute-moi ! Ne le laisses pas te manipuler, quoi qu'il me fasse, tu ne dois p-hrph !

Le maître venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire à lui déboiter le cou.

Martha eu le réflexe de taper contre la vitre.

— Docteur !

— Ah, toujours si bavard, c'est quelque chose qui ne me manquait pas, soupira la voix du maître.

Puis il reporta son attention sur la caméra.

— Comme tu peux le voir, le docteur est entièrement à ma merci. Il est inoffensif, même sous sa forme la plus… dynamique. Et en ce moment, ma chère Martha, il est entièrement et complètement à moi.

Martha le regarda alors venir relever sèchement le menton du docteur à sa hauteur pour se jeter sur ses lèvres qu'il dévora. Le baiser était vorace, à un seul sens, le maître montrant grâce à cet acte toute la dominance et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son prisonnier. Après d'interminables secondes, le maître relâcha le docteur pour venir de nouveau fixer la caméra.

—J'espère que tu as profité du spectacle, je t'en montrerais peut-être plus la prochaine fois, sur ce… bye-bye !

L'écran de la télé se brouilla puis le film de cow-boy qui était surement en train de passer au moment où le maître avait pris possession de l'antenne s'anima de nouveau sur la télé.

Martha était restée immobile, les mains posé sur la vitrine, le regard emplit d'un désespoir qui commençait à faire trembler ses lèvres.

L'action du maître, bien qu'imprévisible, ne l'avait pas atteint plus que ça. Elle s'attendait à un coup de sa part sur le docteur et avait préparé ses défenses.

Ce qu'en revanche Martha n'avait pas le moins du monde envisagé fut la réaction du docteur quand le maître l'eut lâché. Elle avait vu son regard. Au-delà de la surprise, il ne s'était pas dessiner du dégoût ou de la colère mais de la tristesse. Avec, elle avait juré le percevoir, une pointe de déception mêlé à du désir. Et c'était ça qui en ce moment lui sciait le cœur en deux et lui faisait mal.

Finalement, sur ce court flash la visant, ce n'était pas le maître qui avait le plus réussit à la déstabiliser, mais le docteur lui-même.


End file.
